


The Immortal Game

by XtaticPearl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Getting Back Together, Lies, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Partners and cousins Sharon Carter and Tony Stark hit a snag in their smooth routine when their past explodes in their faces. Confronted with the lies and reality of the organization they work for, they must figure out a way to survive and if possible, also get the relations they deserve.





	The Immortal Game

The harness was tangled.

A 100 foot drop, $200 million worth reactor plans stuffed in her vest, the worst summer’s day in Texas and Agent 13 looked like she was destined to die because of a tangled harness. An unprotected jump would get her away with a sprain and some scrapes at most but the pressure sensors on the floor had come alive sometime between her jump and the current position she was dangling in.

“Any idea whom I’m killing after this?” she muttered into her comm and grimaced at the grip she had on the snapped cord. Their phones had been burned right after she left the party and she was sure that her partner had accessed the main uplink to the satellite by now. The only reason he would  _not_  have done so was if he had died and she was sure that his cat lives hadn’t run out yet.

“If I know, I’ll let them know,” she heard in her ear and rolled her eyes, visualizing the infuriating little smirk on his face as her partner continued, “Your bloodthirst cannot cost me any more of my coffee minions.”

“Well, one of your coffee minions has left me hanging,” Agent 13 grunted, dark blonde brows frowning at the floor, “quite literally. So, it’s either their head or yours, the latter especially if you don’t deactivate the sensors in the next ten seconds.”

“Let the Knight play, Rook,” Agent 26 replied, an afterthought of detached amusement in his tone as he played around the toughest security system of the city, “Enjoy the scenery for a while.”

“It’s definitely gonna be  _your_  head,” the blonde masterspy mumbled and rotated her neck, regrasping her grip on the cord she was hanging on to. 

It had been a simple in-and-out mission, nothing they hadn’t played a thousand times in different ways and forms. Agent 13, or Rook as she was known in the partnership, had pulled this mission out with nothing more than a champagne dress and a drugged lipstick last time. Her partner had definitely not appreciated the lack of entrees he had gotten because of the swiftness of the mission, especially since he had been banned from playing point for the next five missions. Knight had bitched about it for all of the three days they had borrowed off to burn the adrenaline after the mission, successfully ruining the vacation for the both of them. 

The idea to make this mission more subtle and creative had been hers. The Director had been passive about his enthusiasm but they had earned the trust of their employers enough to get their way. 

“Done,” Knight declared and Agent 13 exhaled in relief, “Alright, meet you in 4.”

She slid down to the floor and smoothed out her white suit before walking out the door, dark brown eyes seamlessly mapping the place for threats as she made her exit.

The door was locked when she reached the hotel room and she slipped in her key, pausing for the usual three seconds before opening the door. The lights were off in the room but she could see the balcony door open.

“If you’re gonna jump off,” she called out, removing her shoes and placing them neatly near the door, “please do it after dinner. I’m starving.”

“That’s good,” a female voice answered and the blonde paused, body going tight with awareness of danger, “because we sure have got a lot cooking here.”

Rook blinked for a beat before whipping out the gun from her leg and turning around to train it on the person who already had an aim on her.

“Hello, Agent Carter,” a faintly Russian accent greeted her and Sharon Carter watched the Black Widow come out of the shadows, a faint smile on her lips and murder in her eyes. 

Neither gun faltered and the spies were locked in a mutual deathtrap.

Elsewhere, Agent 26 came awake in a cold instant and snapped open his whiskey brown eyes, cataloguing the cold room he was kept in. His hands were strapped to the arms of the chair and legs tied behind the front struts of the seat he was on. It was designed to keep him from bolting and that was good because it was the only thought in his mind.

“I was hoping you’d wake up soon,” a familiar American voice addressed him and the Agent hid the shock in his body as he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the light.

“That’s strange,” he replied, swallowing a little to moisten his tongue, keeping his posture casual as his eyes found his captor, “I’d think you’d prefer me out cold. Permanently if possible.”

“You overestimate your value,” the captor commented, though it sounded fond and Knight wanted to scream at the bitter affection.

“What else is new?” the agent replied and let himself smile, all the hardened resolve of the past reflecting in the challenging curve of his lips, “Hello, Steve. Here to help me out, darling?”

“Of course,  _honey_ ,” Steve Rogers said, the man who had once died at his hands, the stolen reactor plans dangling in one hand, “Right after I settle some scores, maybe.”

Tony Stark was pretty sure that those scores didn’t end anywhere good for him. Not in a game against his ex-husband and estranged partner.

A shot fired and one of the four pawns began the game of blood. 


End file.
